The invention relates to an apparatus for predisposing and erecting ribbed cardboard for protecting products, in particular precious articles, in a packing line for the products.
The prior art comprises methods for packing precious products, such as for example perfumes and the like, in which paper-based packing is often used comprising sheets of material of a ribbed cardboard type. The use of this material enables an aesthetically-pleasing pack to be obtained while at the same time providing effective protection for the product, often realized in glass or another fragile material, from impacts and external shocks.
In particular, methods and apparatus are known which efficiently enable packs to be obtained which comprise a box-shaped external pack, internally exhibiting a sheet of shaped ribbed cardboard destined to contain a single product, for example a small glass bottle.
These methods and apparatus of known type essentially comprise predisposing a sheet of ribbed cardboard, specially cut to measure, and folding the sheet into the desired shape with alternated movements on the part of special mobile folding means, inserting a single product internally of the sheet of ribbed cardboard and proceeding to the realizing of the external packing.
The apparatus at present known, however, generally do not enable this type of pack to be realized when operating the erecting and inserting of the ribbed cardboard continuously in the packing line. This often leads to a limitation in the production speed of the line.